BECAUSE TOMORROW COMES
by Chii.Cassiopeia
Summary: Ketika Kim Jaejoong dihadapkan pada masa depan dan masa lalu... manakah yang akan ia pilih..? YunJae, Slight!MinJae, ChangKyu.. Author Newbie... mohon Reviewnyaa /CHAP 2 IS UP/
1. Chapter 1

-Because Tomorrow Comes-

a YunJae fanfiction

©Chii_Cassiopeia

Pairing : YunJae, slight!MinJae, ChangKyu, dll

Genre : Fluff-Romance

Rate : General-PG15

Length : 1/?

WARN! Out of Characters, plot kurang jelas(?), garing, Yaoi that contained BOY X BOY, and probably contained some mature scenes...

its a remake again from manga by Amano-sensei...

hope u like it, readers... ^^

"semua hal ini menguji dan membuatku sadar bahwa kau yang paling ku inginkan..."

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_OooYunJaeooO_

sore cerah itu disebuah rumah minimalis terlihat seorang namja cantik yang menatap sebuah pigura...

pigura yang membingkai foto anak kecil yang tersenyum riang-foto dirinya sendiri-...

dahi namja cantik itu mengernyit, tanda bahwa ia bingung..

menatap berulang-ulang foto tadi...

"aaargh.. dilihat berapa kalipun tetap tidak kenal..." keluhnya mengacak poni lembutnya sendiri, lalu meletakkan kembali foto itu diatas meja nakas-nya...

namja cantik itu adalah Kim Jaejoong...

kenapa ia bersikap aneh seperti itu ?

ini karena penyakit yang didapatnya karena kecelakaan 1 bulan yang lalu...

syaraf sensorik di otaknya rusak, sehingga kini Kim Jaejoong sulit untuk mengenal wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya...

amnesia ?

bukan, Jaejoong ingat segala kejadian sebelum kecelakaan itu..

kini ia hanya tidak bisa mengenali wajah orang-orang...

ia tak bisa mengingat wajah orang-orang disekitarnya...

"ahh.. ini menyebalkan..." gerutunya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"pulang saja, kumohon..."

Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan hendak keluar rumah menoleh ketika mendengar itu...

dilihatnya di depan rumah yang tepat disebelah rumah kecilnya berdiri sepasang namja..

"tapi aku butuh jawabanmu... kumohon..." Pinta sang namja yang lebih kecil memelas...

jika dilihat seperti ini mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar-exactly-..

"jeongmal mianhae Kyuhyun-ah.. aku tidak bisa menjawab itu..." lirih sang namja tinggi sambil membuang tatapan ke lain arah...

'Kyuhyun' terlihat gusar.. dan akhirnya ia memekik..

"wae...?! ada yang kau sembunyikan, eoh ?. Aku Membencimu, Shim Changmin...!"

setelah puas menyuarakan isi hatinya Kyuhyun berbalik dan mengambil langkah lebar, meninggalkan namja bernama 'Shim Changmin' itu...

berpapasan dengan Jaejoong, Kyuhyun sempat menatap garang pada namja cantik itu...

Changmin mengusap tengkuknya, bingung...

"bertengkar..?"

Changmin menoleh mendengar interupsi itu...

"Jae-hyung ? kau sudah kembali dari rumah sakit ?"

Jaejoong mengangguk ragu..

"kapan ? kenapa Heechul-noona tidak mengabariku...?"

"eh ?kenapa kau tahu soal Heechul-noona ..? apa aku mengenalmu ?" tanya Jaejoong ragu...

Changmin mengernyit...

"bicara apa..? ini aku, hyung.. Changmin.. sahabatmu sejak kecil..." ungkapnya...

Jaejoong tertegun..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"minumlah.." Jaejoong menyuguhkan secangkir espresso kesukaan Changmin..

"mianhae.. aku sungguh tak mengenalmu tadi, Changminaa..."

"Jangan bercanda hyung, apa maksudmu ?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas...

"aku tidak bercanda... beginilah keadaannya, Heechul-noona bilang ada saraf di otakku yang mati, dan saraf itu berhubungan dengan sensor pengenal... aku tak bisa mengingat wajah kalian..."

Changmin menatap kedalam mata Jaejoong...

tak ada kebohongan...

"ini bukan lelucon ?" tanyanya lagi..

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bercanda, Shim Changmin.." tekan Jaejoong

"aku mohon... jangan katakan ini pada siapapun, ne ? dan besok diaekolah, tolong sebutkan namamu dulu supaya aku tahu.." pinta Jaejoong..

sementara yang diajak bicara masih menatap bingung...

"noona, aku berangkat dulu..."

Pamit Jaejoong ketika selesai merapikan seragamnya...

hari pertamanya kembali ke sekolah setelah rawat yang ia jalani selama 1 bulan di rumah sakit...

"kau baik-baik saja, Joongie ? apa perlu aku meminta Changmin mengantarmu ?"

tanya Heechul antusias karena khawatir pada keadaan adiknya itu...

Jaejoong tersenyum manis...

"ani, aku bisa berangkat sendiri, noona... aku berangkat..."

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masuk dengan perasaan cemas...

kakinya melangkah ragu kedalam kelas..

"Achimiyeyo..." sapanya membuat hampir sebagian murid di kelas menoleh...

'ingat, Joongie... semua orang di sekolah adalah temanmu, jangan tanyakan nama mereka, nanti mreka menganggapmu aneh...'

pesan dari Heechul terus terngiang..

"Jaejoongie...! omoo.."

Junsu dan beberapa teman baiknya menghampiri dengan ekspresi riang...

"kau sudah kembali ? syukurlah.." Junsu terlihat begitu excited kini...

Grepp~

Jaejoong mendelik kaget saat ada yang merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang...

"kenapa tidak mengabariku kalau kau kembali hari ini, umm...?"

lengan namja itu melingkari erat bahunya...

Jaejoong semakin tak nyaman, karena ia tak mengenal orang di belakangnya ini..

"Jaejoongie.. jangan pasang wajah seperti itu untuk Yunho-mu sendiri.."

tegur Junsu sedikit menggoda Jaejoong..

eoh ?

"Boojae.. kau tidak melupakanku kan ?" Yunho memasang ekspresi cemas berlebihan yang dibuat-buat...

"uhmpp~"

Jaejoong mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Yunho..

ya, ia merasa mengenal mereka...

Junsu, Kibum, dan teman yang lain..

juga pangeran musang-nya ini...

"bogoshippeo, Jae..."

Yunho yang mendapati Jaejoong kini menghadapnya segera menarik namja cantik itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya...

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi...

ia senang menghirup aroma Yunho yang selalu membuatnya tenang...

"nado, Yun..."

yang lain hanya menggeleng maklum melihat adegan gratis romeo dan juliet yang sering mereka tonton ini...

setelah melepas pelukannya, Jaejoong mengamati wajah Yunho..

mendapat sedikit memar di wajah kekasihnya itu...

"omo, Yun... ini.. kenapa ?" Jaejoong menyentuh pelan pipi kiri Yunho, ditanggapi dengan ringisan dari yang disentuh...

"gwaenchana, Jae.." Yunho mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya...

"bohong.. Jae... Yunho dipukul habis-habisan oleh noona-mu karena ia ingin menjengukmu..."

Junsu angkat bicara...

Jaejoong tersentak dan menatap Yunho..

"Yun ?"

Yunho hanya mengalihkan tatapan, dengan itu saja Jaejoong tahu..

Yunho tak akan berani menatapnya saat ia sedang berbohong...

"aigoo, Yun..." desah Jaejoong khawatir

"achimiyeyo.."

salam seseorang membuat perhatian mereka tersita..

itu Changmin...

sempat tersenyum melihat Jaejoong dan yang lain..

namun akhirnya berjalan santai melewati mereka..

tak lupa sedikit menatap sinis pada Jung Yunho...

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap lapangan sambil memegang bola voli..

"Jaejoong tidak ada ?" tanyanya pada Ryeowook..

"karena baru sembuh ia diijinkan untuk tidak ikut olahraga..."

lalu Kyuhyun mendesis sinis...

.

.

.

.

.

"selesai.."

Jaejoong membuang kapas bekas ditangannya..

"lebih baik ?" tanya Jaejoong

Yunho mengangguk..

Jaejoong tersenyum namun sekejap sinat matanya meredup...

"dengar... aku benar-benar minta maaf soal ini.. kau tahu sendiri bagaimana noona-ku... kenapa masih nekat ?"

Jaejoong menatap sendu kedalam mata Yunho..

"jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri lagi, Yun... aku mohon..." ia tertunduk...

Yunho tersenyum tipis..

lalu menyentuh pipi porselen Jaejoong...

"aku tidak apa-apa, Jae.. sungguh.. jika itu hanya noona-mu atau Changmin, aku bisa mengatasinya..." jelas Yunho coba untuk meyakinkannya...

"yang penting, aku senang kau kembali... gomawo..."

mata Jaejoong semakin sayu karena Yunho makin membunuh jarak mereka...

dan mata bening itu sempurna tertutup ketika nafas hangat Yunho menyentuh lembut parasnya...

Yunho mendapatkannya, bibir manis Jaejoong yang ia rindukan...

Yunho mulai melumatnya dengan sedikit tak sabar...

menyalurkan kesepian dan kerinduan yang ia rasakan karena Jaejoong tak ada didekatnya sebulan belakangan...

"hungg~" rintih Jaejoong...

pasokan udara ke paru-parunya semakin menipis...

tapi tak sedikitpun dari mereka yang ingin melepas ciuman itu...

Jaejoong tahu, Yunho sedang membutuhkannya kini...

.

.

.

Changmin menatap koridor yang kosong...

'dimana Jae-hyung ? aku harus bertanya detail tentang penyakitnya itu..'

ia mencari Jaejoong namun tak menemukannya dimanapun...

hingga terdengar derap pelan langkah diujung lorong...

Changmin menoleh...

namun sepertinya Changmin harus mengurungkan harapannya ketika melihat yang berjalan itu adalah Jung Yunho...

Rivalnya...

"dimana Jae-hyung ?" desis Changmin tanpa melihat pada Yunho...

Yunho mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum sinis...

"berehentilah berharap soal Jaejoong, bodoh.." ucapnya sambil berlalu...

Changmin kesal setengah mati tapi ia urungkan keinginannya untuk memberi satu pukulan untuk namja itu...

.

.

.

.

.

"Jae-hyung..." Changmin segera menghampiri Jaejoong ketika Pulang sekolah...

"n-ne ?" sahut Jaejoong bingung

"ah..! sudah kuduga... kau bohong kan soal penyakit itu... kau mengenalku dan yang lain kan ?"

Jaejoong bingung..

tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing...

"bicara apa kau ? tiba-tiba datang dan bicara hal yang tidak kumengerti..."

ia memegang kepalanya sendiri..

lalu tanpa mempedulikan Changmin-yang tidak ia kenal-, ia bergegas pergi..

"h-hyung..? ah... pokoknya nanti aku kerumahmu...!"

Changmin menghela nafas..

'atau jangan-jangan itu sungguhan ya ?' pikirnya lalu beranjak Pulang...

tanpa sadar, seorang namja memperhatikan mereka dengan kilat marah...

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah pelan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit itu..

melihat-lihat...

"Jaejoongie...!"

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati seorang suster mendekatinya...

"syukurlah kau datang... kupikir lupa.. ini kan pertama kalinya kau datang untuk therapy..."

ramah suster itu..

Jaejoong hanya mengernyit, jujur ia belum terbiasa dengan keadaan ini ia selalu merasa asing dengan orang-orang disekitarnya...

"nah, kajja..." suster itu menarik tangan Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong berontak..

"lepaskan...!"

"Joongie..."

Jaejoong melepas paksa tangannya dari suster itu..

namun...

BRAKKK~!

suster itu terbelalak ketika melihat Jaejoong terhempas jatuh ke lantai...

"Jaejoongie...!"

To be Continued...

otthae, readers ? (°Δ° )

layak kah fanfic ini dilanjutkan ?

ditunggu commennya yah... :)

ste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

-Because Tomorrow Comes-

a YunJae fanfiction...

©Chii_Cassiopeia

Pairing : YunJae, Slight!MinJae, ChangKyu, dll

Genre : Fluff-Romance

Rate :

Length : 2/

WARN! Out of Characters, alur kurang jelas(?), garing, Yaoi that Contained BOY X BOY, and probably contained some mature scenes

a remake again from manga by Amano-sensei..

Hope u like it, Readers... ^^

a/n :: Sebelumnya, author minta maaf karena chap sebelumnya banyak banget typos, soalnya itu buru2 banget, belum sempet editing ._.

tapi buat kedepannya author berusaha lebih teliti lagi...

dan ini replies review kalian... ^^

_Aoi Ko Mamoru_

ini lanjutannya, moga gg bosen baca.. ^^

_Js-ie_

hehe.. aneh ? silakan dibaca lanjutannya aja deh yah.. dozo~

_NaraYuuki_

jawabannya belum di chapter ini sih, tapi keep reading yah, moga gg ngebosenin.. ^^

_loupeu_

whoaa~ chingu tau yah..? :D

iya, aku remake dari komik itu..

maksudnya remake/translate ? *puterotak* komik ini remake dari sana, tapi banyak yang ditambah..

gomawo sarannya, chingu~ ^^

_Irengiovanny_

hehe.. gomawo udh mau baca.. ^^

ini dilanjut kok..

_Luckies Luck_

hoho.. iyah, jealous mungkin... sana ambil Kyu, biar Min balik padaku.. . /dibom/

oke, diusahain Changkyu-nya dibanyakin deh, apasih yg gg buat dongsaeng kku ini :*

_lailajaejoong7_

jawabannya di chap ini dan berikutnya.. keep reading and review ne ? gomawo ^^

dan readers yg udh sempetin baca.. gomawo :*

/kecupkecup/

ok, silahkan nikmati chap ini..

douzoo~

"Semua hal ini menguji dan membuatku sadar bahwa hanya kau yang ku inginkan..."

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_OooYunJaeooO_

Jaejoong terbaring diatas ranjang salah satu kamar di rumah sakit itu...

Heechul bersyukur, adiknya hanya pingsan karena kelelahan...

seorang dokter muda tampak sedang memeriksa hasil-hasil rontgen milik Jaejoong...

"aku yang salah, tak mengingatkannya dulu bahwa aku noona-nya... ia pasti bingung..."

Heechul hendak membuka pintu...

"pastikan kau melakukannya lain kali... setelah adikmu bangun, aku akan sedikit melakukan therapy..."

ujar dokter ber-nametag 'Tan Hankyung' itu...

Heechul hanya mengangguk paham...

.

.

.

"geurae... gambar ketujuh.. siapa dia ?"

tanya Hankyung pada Jaejoong yang duduk di hadapannya..

Jaejoong mengira-ngira...

"kau sangat mengenalnya.. dia baru mengalami kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu di kawasan pertokoan apgujeong..."

Jaejoong bereaksi mendengar clue itu..

"itu... aku..."

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap jam...

"noona belum Pulang juga.." keluhnya...

takk~

takk~

Jaejoong menoleh karena mendengar suara aneh dari luar...

ia pun memastikan..

"Boo~ aku disini.."

Jaejoong mencari sumber suara, yang ia tahu milik siapa-dari panggilan 'boo' itu-...

"Yun ?"

"Yo~" Yunho tersenyum manis..

"kau ? ada apa..?"

"hehe.. tidak bolehkah ? ohya, noona-mu ?"

"Heechul noona Pulang terlambat malam ini..."

Jaejoong pun mengajak Yunho masuk...

"aku ingin memberikan ini..."

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya...

menunjukkan miniatur gajah imut...

"omoo~"

Jaejoong terlihat excited ketika melihat hadiah kecil dari Yunho...

ia tertawa sambil mengamati hewan kesukaanya itu..

"aa~ neomu kyeopta~"

sementara Yunho menatap penuh minat pada ekspresi Jaejoong yang menurutnya lebih 'imut' dari siapapun atau apapun juga...

"ah, andai aku punya uang lebih.. akan kubelikan gajah asli untukmu..."

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul...

"hadiah kecil ini saja sudah sangat berharga, Yun..."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar itu...

'aku tahu kau selalu begitu, Jae... jika dihari kecelakaan itu kau tak selamat, sungguh aku tak yakin mampu bertahan..'

batinnya..

"apa itu begitu cantik sampai kau terus melihatnya ?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"ani, aku justru menyukainya karena ini darimu, Yun..."

Yunho gemas melihat Jaejoong yang begini imut...

"Jae..."

panggil Yunho lembut..

Jaejoong yang menoleh, sempat kaget melihat Yunho yang begitu dekat..

tapi kemudian ia mengerti...

ia membiarkan Yunho menarik tengkuknya untuk menyatukan manis itu...

mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh hati-hati...

namun pelan, berubah menjadi lumatan manis yang teratur...

dan Jaejoong menikmati sentuhan penuh euforia yang selalu Yunho berikan padanya...

"Yuhnnn~"

Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho, menyatukan hangat tubuh mereka...

mereka larut dalam kehangatan hingga lupa..

"Apa yang kalian lakukan...!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong sontak melepas ciuman mereka...

kaget luar biasa ketika mendapati Kim Heechul berdiri menatap garang pada dua namja di depannya...

tangannya terkepal erat menandakan marah yang siap diluapkan...

"tidak tahu malu..! singkirkan tanganmu dari Joongie...! kau juga, Joongie.. sudah kubilang lupakan dia.. menyingkir..!" Heechul menarik lengan Jaejoong..

"pergi dari sini..! Joongie lebih baik tanpamu.. Changmin lebih pantas untuk Joongie..."

Yunho tercekat..

lalu tersenyum sinis..

"hoo.. tapi maaf saja kakak ipar-ku yang cantik.. Jaejoongie lebih memilih aku dibandingnya kan ? seperti yang kakak ipar lihat sendiri..." jawab Yunho penuh keyakinan...

"kau..."

PLAKK~~

"noona...!"

sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi Yunho...

gigi Heechul bergemeletuk tanda bahwa ia benar-benar marah...

Yunho sendiri mengusap pipi kirinya..

"aku akan sangat senang jika penyakit Jaejoong ini membuatnya melupakanmu... hanya melupakanmu, Jung Yunho..!" gertak Heechul

"noona..!" jerit Jaejoong lagi..

Yunho yang sempat mengernyit akhirnya menatap Jaejoong..

tatapan meminta jawaban...

"Joongie.. menjauh darinya.. dia tak pantas untukmu..." ucap Heechul lagi..

"aniyoo, noona.. kumohon, aku harus bicara dengan Yunho..." pinta Jaejoong...

Heechul mendengus "10 menit, dan ini yang terakhir... akhiri hubungan kalian..."

dan ia melangkah menjauh...

.

.

.

"Yun.. kumohon dengarkan aku dulu..."

Jaejoong menarik lengan kaus Yunho, sementara namja itu menatap kearah lain, tak sedikitpun ingin melihat. Jaejoong...

"maafkan aku, Yun.. aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu, aku takut kau akan menjauhiku... aku takut..." lirihnya sendu..

kini ia justru menyesal menyembunyikan hal ini, jika ia tahu reaksi ini yang akan ia terima dari Yunho...

"pabo..." desis Yunho masih dalam posisi semula, tak menatap Jaejoong...

"apa gunanya 1 tahun hubungan kita..? kau justru menyembunyikan ini dariku..? apa perasaanku sedangkal itu.. jadi kau takut untuk mengatakannya..?"

kali ini, Yunho menoleh.. mata musangnya menatap langsung ke dalam mata bulat Jaejoong...

"Yun ?"

Grepp~

"aku tidak mungkin menjauhimu, bodoh.. kau lebih berharga dari apapun juga..." Yunho memeluk erat tubuh itu..

mencoba melenyapkan khawatir masing-masing..

Jaejoong sempat tercenung mendengar itu...

namun setitik butir bening jatuh meluncur di pipi putihnya...

'ani, Yun... kau tidak tahu, aku banyak melukaimu.. kenapa masih sebaik ini ? aku bahkan pernah mengkhianatimu, Yun...'

batinnya kacau..

tamgannya bergerak pelan merengkuh punggung Yunho..

"aku akan terus disini, jadi jangan takut, ne ?"

Yunho melepas pelukannya kemudian mengusap kristal yang sempat tumpah dari mata Jaejoong...

"10 menit sudah habis.. keluar dari rumah ini..." usir Heechul sedikit halus..

Yunho pun beranjak..

"ok, aku Pulang dulu, Boo~"

Chupp~

"mimpikan aku ne ?" bisiknya setelah mencium pipi Jaejoong...

"kau..!"

"ne.. ne.. aku Pulang... gomawo, kakak iparku yang cantik..." godanya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu...

"bocah kurang ajar...!" pekik Heechul...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_OooYunJaeooO_

Kyuhyun memperlambat gerak kakinya ketika ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat...

"Kyu ?" panggill Ryeowook..

Kyuhyun masih menatap sosok Kim Jaejoong yang berjalan bersama Junsu..

saat kemudian...

"Oii~ aku ikut ne ?"

Kyuhyun terbelalak mengetahui namja yang menghampiri Jaejoong itu adalah kekasihnya..

Shim Changmin...

Kyuhyun menatap sinis pada kepergian mereka...

'ternyata benar.. dia yang disukai Changmin selama ini..'

tatapan itu menyiratkan benci yang begitu dalam...

"Kim Jaejoong..." desis Kyuhyun bahaya...

.

.

.

Perpustakaan terlihat lengang..

Jaejoong sibuk memilih buku di sebuah rak dipojok kini..

disampingnya ada Changmin yang bersandar pada rak itu sambil memegang bukunya...

"jadi, sebenarnya apa penyakit itu sungguhan, hyung...?"

tanya Changmin mendekat.

gerak Jaejoong terhenti...

ia terdiam...

"aku mengenalmu sejak kecil, dan kurasa penyakit itu sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu yang periang... katakan yang sejujurnya, hyung.."

Jaejoong tersenyum getir..

lalu menghela nafas berat...

"Jadi, apa maksudmu aku aneh, Changminnie..?"

ia menoleh, menatap Changmin yang notabene jauh lebih tinggi darinya...

"sebenarnya aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi yang disampingku itu adalah kau, Changminnie.."

desahnya sedikit terdengar kepenatan..

Changmin menatap serius..

"geureom ? darimana hyung... "

"kau bilang kau mengenalku sejak kecil... sahabatku sejak kecil hanya kau, Shim Changmin..."

Changmin menatap ragu...

"membingungkan ..? aku juga lelah dengan keadaan ini.." ucap namja cantik itu sendu, sebelum akhirnya ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Changmin...

sendu, Jaejoong berjalan tak tentu setelah meninggalkan perpustakaan...

ia merasa takut, karena kini bahkan Changmin sudah menganggapnya aneh...

'Yun.. dimana kau ?'

hati kecilnya yang begitu sakit terus meneriakan nama Yunho, meski ia tak bisa menemukan namja itu diantara orang-orang sekitarnya...

'aku membutuhkanmu, Yun…!'  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terhenti dari aktifitasnya-memukuli berandalan sekolah- saat ia merasa mendengar suara Jaejoong yang memanggilnya..

"Jaejoongie ?" lirihnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi..

"a-ampun Jung Yunho, maafkan nyawaku.."

perhatian namja tampan itu kembali tersita saat sosok yang hendak dihajarnya kembali berujar…  
'hohoho, tidak semudah itu… kau harus menerima ini…."

DUAKKH~

satu tinju melayang mulus ke wajah berandalan itu, Yunho pun tersenyum puas..

Namun tiba-tiba temannya, Park Yoochun, menghampiri dengan raut tak biasa dan terlihat sangat terburu-buru..

"Yunho-yah..!" ia mengatur nafasnya sesaat sebelum membicarakan hal penting itu..

"Jaejooong… Jaejoong-mu dan Cho Kyuhyun bertengkar Jaejoong jatuh dari tangga, sekarang dia ada di ruang kesehatan.."

dan, bagai disambar petir di siang hari, Yunho terbelalak.. tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, ia segera pergi…

Berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tempat Jaejoong…

Tempat malaikatnya berada saat ini…

.

..

.

.

.

BRAKK~

Pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka kasar oleh Yunho, menampakkan sosok kekasihnya yang terduduk diatas salah satu ranjang..

Dapat ia lihat dahi dan tangan kiri kekasihnya itu dibalut perban…

Yunho melotot horror..

"n-nuguseyo..?" lirih Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya diatas kepala namja cantik itu..  
"syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa… ini aku, Yunho.."

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan orang di hadapannya ini

"Yu-Yunho ? kaukah itu, Yun ? hikss…" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kim Jaejoong segera memeluk pinggang Yunho yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjangnya..

Tangan Yunho pun memeluk erat punggung kekasihnya itu

"hikss… aku takut Yun.. hikss.. sejak tadi aku mencarimu… tapi aku malah betemu dengannya.."  
isak Jaejoong pilu. Demi apapun, Yunho tak akan mengampuni orang yang telah membuat Jaejoong-nya menjadi seperti ini…

"Cho Kyuhyun.. dia yang melakukan ini ?"

Jaejoong mengangguk samar di pelukannya

"awalnya aku juga tidak yahu, saat sedang mencarimu dia menatapku penuh kebencian.. aku baru tahu itu Kyuhyun saat yang lain meneriakkan namannya ketika ia mendorongku.."

Gigi Yunho bergemeletuk, ingin rasanya saat ini juga ia menghampiri Cho itu…

"ini semua gara-gara si brengsek Shim itu… kalau dia tidak menyukaimu semua tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.." desis Yunho.

"anii.. aniiya.." Jaejoong menggeleng.

Namja cantik itu melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yunho.

"bukan sepenuhnya salah Changmin, Yun… aku.. aku juga salah…" ia menggenggam erat tangan kanan Yunho.

Membuat namja sipit itu menatap bingung pada kekasihnya.

"apa maksudmu, Boo..?"

Jaejoong masih terisak sendu..

.

.

.

"a-aku.. aku pernah menyukai Changmin.. aku menyukainya saat itu…"

TBC

Mian for all typos

Masih adakah yand mau baca ff saya ? '.')/

Masih sudikah readers mereview..? ^^

Last..

Gomawo..


End file.
